Neville, 10 ans après
by princessed
Summary: Un petit oneshot qui se déroule dix ans après le dernier Harry Potter.


Un petit oneshot qui se déroule dix ans après le dernier Harry Potter (pas encore en librairie à l'instant où j'écris).

Les personnages et intrigues de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, pas à moi. Ce texte me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Il n'ajoute pas grand-chose à l'univers de Harry Potter, de toute façon.

_Neville, dix ans après_

J'ai appris il y a peu de temps une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que ma mère est morte. La bonne, c'est qu'on me propose un emploi à Poudlard en tant que professeur de botanique.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'attrister. Cela faisait longtemps que ma pauvre maman ne me reconnaissait plus et dans un sens, je me réjouis qu'elle ait rejoint mon papa, parti il y a un an, et qu'elle ne souffre plus. Je gardais l'œil sec en lui rendant visite : ce pâle fantôme n'était plus ma mère. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction quand je lui ai annoncé la mort de Voldemort (j'ose dire son nom maintenant), l'obtention de mon diplôme d'études supérieures ou mon mariage avec Luna. J'aurais voulu trouver un moyen de soulager ses souffrances, je n'en trouvais aucun. En plus de cela, il y a eu de plus en plus de répercussions psychosomatiques : elle hurlait à cause de douleurs imaginaires. A l'hôpital, on a fini par la bourrer de drogues moldues et si ça a soulagé ses souffrances, ça a aussi provoqué sa mort indirectement. Ma pauvre maman, tu ne méritais pas ça.

Quand je regarde cette vieille photo de toi où tu me tiens bébé sur tes genoux, je pleure parfois, tu sais. Tu étais si jolie, si heureuse. J'espère que mes enfants ne connaîtront pas le malheur de perdre un parent.

Mes enfants, la lumière de ma vie ! Apollonius Frank est né il y a trois ans (c'est Luna qui a choisi le premier prénom). Elle est actuellement enceinte de la petite sœur et on se chamaille un peu pour savoir comment on va l'appeler. On vit dans un tout petit appartement. Luna travaille comme journaliste dans le journal de son père et jusqu'à présent, je bossais comme adjoint dans un des départements les plus poussiéreux du ministère. C'était un boulot ennuyeux mais honnête et correctement payé. J'y croisais parfois des anciens de Poudlard. La dernière fois que j'ai vu tous ceux de la vieille bande réunis, c'est quand Ron et Hermione se sont mariés. Ils ont un fils qui s'appelle Harry et qui a les tâches de rousseur de son père et les cheveux broussailleux de sa mère. J'espère qu'il aura leur cœur à tous les deux.

Tant que j'y pense, j'aurai probablement un jour Harry Weasley comme élève ! Cette idée me fait sourire tandis que je prends le train. Et me voici enfin dans cette école où j'ai vécu pendant sept ans. Après un entretien avec Mme McGonagall, qui me dit qu'elle a toujours cru en moi (je manque de tomber de ma chaise en entendant ça, j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de recevoir des compliments), je sors et me heurte à Hagrid, franchement ravi de revoir un des « anciens », comme il dit.

Il me fait faire le tour de l'école au pas de course sans se rendre compte que j'ai du mal à le suivre, me montre tout ce qui a changé. Il faudra que je prenne des notes pour me souvenir de tout ça mais pour le moment, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis mon carnet. On salue les fantômes, qui trouvent l'endroit un peu vide en l'absence des élèves (ils ne sont pas les seuls) et mon futur collègue demi-géant me fait entrer chez lui et m'invite à prendre le thé, avec des biscuits qu'il a faits lui-même. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'on puisse cuisiner aussi mal.

Euphorique, Hagrid me reconduit enfin dehors. Je lui dis au revoir avec bonne humeur et j'erre un peu, par-ci, par-là, je regarde le lac, le terrain de Quidditsch. Je m'arrête devant les serres, dont j'ai maintenant la clef, et je me décide à entrer. Tout d'un coup, en regardant les plantes qui s'alignent (et dont certaines interrompent leurs ronflements en m'entendant), je me souviens à quel point j'adorais le cours de botanique. L'atmosphère agréablement tiède et humide, l'odeur fraîche des plantes, le fait qu'on pouvait bavarder en travaillant, la prof qui se montrait sympa avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec les bons élèves… En plus, c'était le seul cours pendant lequel il m'arrivait parfois d'expliquer à mes binômes des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Moi qu'on appelait un neuneu, un bon à rien, voici où j'en suis arrivé. Drago, qui se payait ma tête en permanence, serait vert de rage : il croupit dans la prison d'Askaban et je suis professeur dans une école prestigieuse. Rogue est mort et je serai un meilleur enseignant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. J'apprendrai à tous mes élèves à croire en eux, surtout aux plus fragiles. Mes parents seraient fiers de moi. Je le sais, maintenant.

Il est temps que je m'arrête de rêver pour ce soir. Je dois encore défaire ma malle et j'ai promis à Luna et à Apo de leur envoyer un hibou en arrivant. Ils me manquent déjà. Les élèves vont arriver dans une semaine, il va falloir que je prépare mes cours.

_La fin…_


End file.
